


Don't Blink

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about encountering Doctor Who's scariest monster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink

For those of you who are not familiar with the weeping angels, they are perhaps the most feared creatures in all of existence. They are made of solid stone, and what can kill stone. When you look these statues in the eye, do not blink, for if you do… well no one really knows what happens, only they are the last things you see… or don't see. So the universal message of countering these beasts; don't look away, don't turn your back, don't even blink, run…

Let it be said that if I had known those beasts were in there I would never have went. But, alas I did not know and I went in. Creepy, old, abandoned, thought to be haunted house. Can you think of a better way to spend a cold winter afternoon? To most going inside the house could have been considered stupid, but to me, this was just another adventure waiting to happen, a house waiting to be explored. Nobody had lived there for years, and I thought nobody did. But they may not live there, but they are there.

The house was creepy, I'll give you that, the shutters, and doors were only held on by hinges. Thick layers of dust covered every surface. I knew that I was alone but everywhere I went there was that sixth sense feeling of someone else, someone watching you. The floorboards beneath my feet creaked. I flinched. There was no one around, but still I felt like a naughty child, trying not to wake his parents. Through a dirty window, I saw the overgrown remains of a garden. I walked outside. There were strange statues in it. They were beautiful angels, but their heads were bowed and their eyes were covered. I walked towards the first statue to take a closer look. They were beautifully carved in great detail they almost looked, life-like. Turning around I looked for the other statue. I heard an almost inaudible sound from behind me; I turned around. The angel had moved. Her eyes now peered at me from above her cupped hands. I blinked. Her hands had dropped to her sides. I screamed and ran.

I had almost made it back to the house when I found the other angel. Like the first her hands were covering her face. But I knew that that would soon change. Without giving the addition any more thought I picked up the pace and ran. I was in the house when I found the third angel. She was perched at the top of the stairs. A small whimper escaped my throat. The two angels were close behind, and that one was even closer. I went and backed away underneath the stairs. I knew at the point that I would die. I heard a faint scrapping sound and jumped up. The angels were now all just feet away. I backed up against a wall. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for death. That was possibly the worst thing I'd ever done. I felt the cold touch of an angel's hand, then everything went black. I felt like I was spinning in a vortex. Everything was out of focus. I felt like this was the end.


End file.
